


Paused Waltz

by TartufiBianchi



Series: Hannibal's Memory Palace [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: And has a weird way of expressing it, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Hassun, M/M, Will is in prison and Hannibal misses him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Hassun episode. Will is in prison and Hannibal is alone in his office, in front of an empty chair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paused Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of ficlets in which we will visit some of the rooms in Hannibal‘s memory palace.
> 
> This one has been flying around my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading. (:

Seven forty two and he was still sitting in his elegant, leather chair. Heart beating with phantom anticipation, as if he would still come. As if he was only a few minutes late. Nothing new, all of it forgivable.

He decided the choice of remaining there had been quite poor. What hope could warm the inside of one’s chest when all the possibilities of this reality have been shattered by one’s own hand? To deceive one’s mind at that point was simply impossible.

The emptiness of an opposite chair reminded him of his curiosity and its boundaries. It reminded him of the solitary life he was to keep choosing should he desire to remain unnoticed. Safe. Alone.

A sigh and his eyes had to move elsewhere. _Had to._

It also reminded him of a certain need. Longing.

Their dance had been interrupted because of him. He was the one stopping the record from playing their waltz. Will’s footsteps no longer heard. His aftershave no longer mixed with the wood and the leather and the books and his own scent.

_Only in my memory._

It was needed. For him. And it was needed, for them. Evolution cannot be paused, it will destroy its shell and evolve into something else no matter what or when.

_I don’t want you to be here._

He did not. Absolutely not. Not anymore.

_I need you. Here, with me. Here and anywhere but there. You despise me when you are there. Because you are there. And I…_

A gentle brush of fingertips across the fine fabric of his pants showed him anxious. That was new. Another sigh. How many in the past minutes? More than enough, he was sure.

_You are ready, my remarkable boy. I wonder if I am ready for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
